The Perfect Gift
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: Tori finds Jade sleeping on a bench on Christmas Eve. How will this Turn out? I don't know but someone gets a gift they've been wanting for a while. This is a One-Shot Prompt from ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder.


**This is prompt #24 of ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder's Victorious Prompts. I really don't want to retype all of the prompt so just go check it out for me? Thanks Guys. Oh i don't celebrate Christmas so if there is a lack of Christmas-y-ness I'm sorry. Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

**...**

_On this very cold Christmas Eve in the hills of Hollywood there is a tale of one cold family and one warm. The city of LA is not what is cold but it's the family that will do harm. A girl who could use some love with a burden she must heave. Another girl crosses her path to make a very merry Christmas and a Jolly Christmas eve._

"Jade put Timothy down for us would you?" My mother asks.

"But mommy it's only seven O'clock. I want to see Santa this year." Tim says from the couch beside my dad. He's turned around jumping up and down on the couch.

"Stop now Timothy. You can stay as long as you behave. That means no jumping on the sofa." My father says in one of his more amused tone. I look to see my mother smiling at him so they seem to be in a well enough mood to drop this news on them.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to tell you something." I say nervously.

"What is it Jadelyn?" My father says still watching that stupid movie with Tim. He won't even turn around.

"Well, uhhh. I'm ummmm."

"Spit it out won't you?" My mother says in a sharp tone. She'd never been one for patience when it came to me.

"I'm gay?" It comes out more like a question than an actual statement.

"You're _WHAT?_" my father spits as he stands and turns so fast it gave me whiplash.

"Gay, dad. You know Lesbian? Homoerotic. _Homosexual._" I say trying to be as clear as possible.

"No. You will not live in me household with that lifestyle. You will not ever speak of this nonsense ever again. Do you understand?" My father starts calm but yells the last sentence.

"I can't just stop being gay dad. It doesn't work like that." I say trying to hold in my anger.

"It will as long as you plan on being a part of this family. If not then get out and leave the car keys."

"What? Mom you're not gonna say anything?" I look at my mom and her face is like a block of ice. Cold.

"Jadelyn that is disgusting. You will not disgrace this family with talk of _homosexuality._" She says the word like it burned her tongue to say.

"Fine you know what? Fuck you okay. You're supposed to love me unconditionally. I guess this condition doesn't count." I say as I grab my jacket and leave. I honestly have no clue where I'll go but anywhere will be better than here. So I set off towards town.

"Kicked out on Christmas eve. Starting the New Year homeless. What a great fucking Christmas gift." I say to myself as I shove my hands in my pockets. Just wandering around at eight o'clock on the twenty-fucking-fourth of December. Only other people out are drunks heading to the bar or for those who started early going home, also those who have no one who cares about them but I guess I fit right in there don't I?

"Hey Baby what's with the frowny face? I could show you some good times, turn that frown upside down and spread a little Christmas cheer _or your legs_." A random drunk with a mug says, the last part under his breath.

"I could spread yours and _cut that sad excuse of a penis off." _I say with a growl. I think he gets the message because he runs away and trips multiple times. I continue on my path to nowhere walking, I see a family. A man and a woman holding hands and two kids. One a boy who looks to be about ten and the other a girl of around seven. They all just look so happy and like they love each other. It just pisses me off even more, making me pick up my pace. I've been walking for about forty-five minutes and my feet are starting to ache. I eventually find a half rusted bench in some rundown children's park. Sitting down I pull out my phone to take my mind off of my cold nose. That is something I hate more than anything. When my nose is cold. Looking at the slap I see everyone is having a great time but me. Cat's with Robbie at his grandma's. She must have warmed up to her. Andre is at some Northridge party. Beck is at Vega's house doing the whole first Christmas as a couple thing. I know what you're thinking. Trina and Beck? Yeah I had the same reaction but I guess they hit it off over the summer. Vega is out of eggnog? Whatever I could care less at this point. I close my eyes for just a moment and I didn't realize how sleepy I am.

"Jade? Jade get up." I swear the person shaking my shoulder will have scissors in their eyes in less than a minute if they don't stop. "Jade." I open my eyes to see none other than Tori Vega herself standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here Vega?" I ask wiping the bit of slob from my chin.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you sleeping on a bench?" She asks, concern dripping off her words.

"Because I have nowhere else to go." I snort.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you home?" She asks sitting beside me.

"I don't have a home because my parents are homophobic assholes." I mutter under my breath. She gives me a sympathetic look. It's like she's not even surprised that I'm gay.

"Wanna come back home with me? Mom and dad are out this year so it's just me Beck and Trina. I just feel third wheel-ish so I could use some company if you don't mind." She says in a shy tone.

"I really don't want to be near Trina and Beck's gushy couplie-ness." I say in a dismissive tone but really I should take that offer.

"We could stay in my room and watch movies or something. Oh and I have a heater. You look like you could use one." she says standing up. "So what do you say?" She asks with her hand out waiting for me to grab.

"Sure Tori, thanks." I grab her hand and let her pull me to my feet.

"Great, shall we?" she asks pointing the way.

"So why are you out here so late Vega? Shouldn't you be asleep waiting for Santa or something?" I ask jokingly.

"No my years of Santa hunting are long gone. We needed more eggnog but really I just wanted to get out of there with all the kisses and cuddles. Kinda makes me sick." She says kicking the woodchips as we walk through the playground. I have no idea where we are really so I'm just following her.

"So you just walk to the store in the middle of the night?" I ask as we walk through some bushes.

"Jade my house is right here and that Quick Stop is the only place that is open and will sell liquor to teenagers." She says right as we step in front of her house. Wow she wasn't kidding when she said it was right here.

"Cool. So what's the plan. I'm not telling Beck I got kicked out again and Trina sure as hell isn't finding out." I say before we walk into her house.

"Well uhhh… We could say that I called and asked you if you wanted to come over to keep me company?" she questions. I guess it'll work.

"Ok. Thanks again Tori, it really means a lot to me. You doing this for me." I say shyly.

"It's fine. What are friends for right?" she says with a light blush coloring her cheeks. She pushes the door open and the first thing we see is Trina straddling Beck as the make out.

"Oh gross. I leave for five minutes and come back to this. Trina at least have the curtesy to bring him to your bedroom." Tori says well she more whines and it's kind of cute how she has this miserable look on her face. Okay, yeah I kind of have a crush on Tori. So what, you got a problem?

"Is that what you're about to do with the wicked witch behind you?" Trina asks. I can tell she's had a bit to drink tonight from the way she tries to focus her vision on me. Wait a…. What does she mean is that what Tori's gonna do with me?

"Is there something I'm missing?" I ask confused as I step fully in the house.

"Yeah. My little sister here wants to fu-"

"Okay that's enough Trina. Here's your eggnog. Take Beck and have fun." Tori says shoving the bottle in Trina's face and pulling me up the stairs. I turn around to see Beck giving me two thumbs up and Trina laughing her ass off. Once we are to her room Tori shoves me in and closes and locks the door. She won't look me in the eye when she turns back to me and her cheeks are faint rosy red color.

"What was Trina trying to say?" I ask with a raised brow. She just shakes her head and walks to the side of her bed opposite to me.

"Tori, what was she going to say?" I ask this time in a tone that says spill now or else.

"Nothing Jade just forget it okay?" She says. I narrow my eyes at her and start walking towards her. She walks the opposite way until I stop. We go back and forth for a bit until I start running one way and she decides to jump across the bed, which is a mistake because I tackle her on the bed and straddle her hips. Pinning her hands above her head, she tries her best to buck me off. This is actually kind of turning me on. She finally settles down and tries to catch her breath.

"I like you Jade. More than a friend should. I told Trina a couple weeks ago and she just can't seem to keep her mouth shut." She sighs looking away from me.

"Hey, look at me." I say. She doesn't do it so I try again raising my voice a bit.

"I like you too." I say softly and her eyes widen comically at my confession.

"But you always say we're not friends." She says confused.

"That's because I never wanted to be friend zoned. I guess you didn't get the message." I say slowly leaning closer to her face.

"But I just got a different one." She smiles. After that I can no longer hold back. I kiss her with everything that I have. The feeling of her soft lips against mine is like heaven and if I didn't know any better I'd think I was dead by the way she's kissing me. I finally pull away to get some air in my deprived lungs.

"You can stay as long as you want." She beams lifting back up to capture my lips once again.

Santa brought me the perfect gift.

**...**

**Thanks Guys. Review and tell me how I did. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
